


never have i ever

by clorhine



Series: boyf riends oneshots! [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Boyf, Gaming, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Oneshot, Party Games, boyf riends - Freeform, did i mention that there's kissing?, riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorhine/pseuds/clorhine
Summary: michael and jeremy play a game of 'never have i ever' and all of sudden there's kissing





	never have i ever

It was a warm summer night. Just recently getting out of school, the boys spent more time together, without the worry of getting homework done and studying. They stayed at Michael's house tonight, playing a game of Uno.

"I don't think I'm going to win" Jeremy says, pulling out another card from the deck, adding another card to his collection, making a total of fourteen cards. Michael laughs and puts down a draw four card, getting an unsatisfied sigh from Jeremy in the process.

Michael puts down his final card, resulting in him winning the game. "Ha! Wanna play again?"

Jeremy sighs. "Michael, this is our ninth game, and you've beaten me every single time. I'm not only getting super frustrated, but also getting bored. Do you have any other games?"

Michael gets up and goes to his closet, looking at the variety of board games on the shelf inside. He grabs the first box he sees. "How about 'Connect Four'?"

"Nah."

"Risk?"

"Too long."

"Candy Land?"

"Aren't we too old to be playing that?"

"Twister?"

"Too much effort and exercise."

Michael huffs, getting a little annoyed by Jeremy's lack of choice. "Then what do you want to play then, asshat?"

"No need for name calling." Jeremy says, a little smile spread across his cheeks. "I know! How about 'Never Have I Ever'?"

Michael grimaced. "I'm not so sure, Jer."

"It'll be fun, c'mon." Jeremy sits on Michael's bed, criss-cross-applesauce. Michael follows him, instead laying on his side.

They both put up five fingers. "Okay I'll start." Jeremy says. "Never have I ever gotten a red slushie from Seven Eleven."

"Jeremy, that is like- totally cheating. You gotta put something that you  _don't_  know about me." Michael says, shaking his head disapprovingly, still raising all five of his prominent fingers. "Here, let me try. Never have I ever... gotten a hickey."

Jeremy smiles, still leaving all his fingers up. "I don't know if that was a good or bad thing to leave all my fingers up." He laughs, his cheeks and nose turning slightly pink. "Never have I ever kissed someone." They both look at each-other awkwardly, still seeing the fact that neither one of them, has put a single finger down.

There was a moment of silence between them. "This is like, really embarrassing," Michael says, cracking a little smile. The boys soon burst out into a fit of giggles, laughing at each-other  _and_ themselves for being a virgin to anything sexual, romantic, or relationship wise. 

They both soon gave up on board games and party games, and decided to settle on playing games on Michael's Xbox. They were playing Fallout 76, which was such a shit game to waste sixty dollars on, but they enjoyed making fun and laughing at how shit it was, so that's why they continued to play it. 

"Jeremy, look! Why is the scorched person moving like  _that?"_ They both point and look at the obvious bug and glitch in the game, watching the scorched human walk towards them like they were floating in mid-air. Roars of laughter escaped their mouths, as they watched the floating zombie-like-creature die from the shot of a hunting rifle. Michael exits out the game, his stomach in pain from the multiple bursts of laughter they endured. "I think it's time to stop playing this. Although it's pretty funny to watch it glitch, it makes me quite pissed knowing that I spent sixty dollars on  _that._ Let's play some Destiny 2." 

"Um, actually... can I say something?" Jeremy asks, suddenly looking nervous.

"Shoot."

"So you know how we were playing 'Never Have I Ever' earlier?" 

"Mhm."

"Well, maybe, since we both haven't kissed anyone, maybe we could try it out? See how it works?" Jeremy winces, waiting for Michael's answer.

There was a blank look on the Filipino boys face. No emotion could be distinguished, or what he was feeling.

"I'm down."

"W-wait,  _really?"_ Jeremy was bewildered, he never thought in a million years Michael would agree to do that. 

"Why not? You're my best friend, I'd rather have my first kiss with you than some other dude."

Was Jeremy really hearing this? "Oh, okay. Uh.. how do we do this?"

Michael sets the controller down on his lap and turns to face the paler boy. He brings his soft hand up to Jeremy's cheek, and brought in his lips slowly to Jeremy's. The kiss was soft and gentle, but also there was a hint of force and passion in it. Jeremy  _loved it._ It lasted roughly about three seconds before Michael pulls away, picking the controller back up and continuing to load Destiny 2 up. 

Jeremy was dazed, and slightly confused. Why was Michael being so casual about this? It was both of their first kiss, after-all.

"Uh, Mike-"

Michael cuts him off, his gaze still averted to the television screen. "I know what you're thinking, Jer. I might seem chill, but I'm actually freaking the  _fuck_  out on the inside."

Jeremy's little worries went away, and he cracked a smile giggling softly. "Oh god, Mike."

"Shit, Jer, how did I do?"

"It was fine, Michael."

Michael's eyes widen, but he was still focused on the game. "It was  _just_ fine?"

Jeremy laughs, "Only jokes, Micah. It was actually amazing, probably the best kiss I ever had."

"That was the only kiss you've ever had, asshat."

"Which is why it was the best," Jeremy says while grinning, slightly punching Michael on the shoulder. Michael looks at him and flashes him a grin as-well, then quickly shoots an opponent. "I thought you haven't kissed anyone before."

Michael furrows his eyebrows. "I haven't." 

"Then w-why was it..." Jeremy struggle to get the words out of his mouth, afraid of embarrassment and he could feel the heat in his ears.

"Why was it so  _good?"_ He gives me a sly smirk, leaning back on his beanbag and put his hands behind his neck. "I'm good at everything, Heere."

"What? You're most definitely not."

"Oh really?"

"Really," Jeremy says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Michael once again brings Jeremy into a kiss, the second one being way more magical and lovely than the first. Jeremy's whole body turned to jello, and he had an entranced smile on his face, the pink spreading everywhere, enhancing the constellation of freckles on his face. 

Michael grins, sitting fully back down in his beanbag chair. "See? Look at you,  _you love it._ You're entranced by my lips. Face it, Jer, I'm  _really_ good, aren't I?"

Jeremy, still transfixed on Michael's lips, managed the softly nod his head yes. 

"Hey, Jeremy. Never have I ever been in love with Michael Mell's kissing."

Jeremy brings his hand up, revealing all five fingers, and slowly brings each finger down until none is left remaining. He gives Michael a weary smile, and Michael chuckles, picking up another controller and handing it to Jeremy, continuing on playing Destiny 2.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing more, please enjoy!! also, take a look at my new boyf riends chapter book titled "my blood".


End file.
